


Crash-landed

by Anon_H



Series: Bag o gifts [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Timeline, Developing Relationship, F/M, Rare Pairings, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_H/pseuds/Anon_H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jade Crocker finally escaped the clutches of the Batterwitch she fled to Hellmurder Island. Here she lived happily in isolation, spending her time tinkering and studying nuclear physics.</p><p>That is, untill three trolls crash-landed on her island and need her help to get to shore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash-landed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverWolf7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/gifts).



It had been an incredibly long and arduous journey for Jade.

Fleeing the grasp of Betty Crocker had not been easy, but the woman simply went too far. She had trained her heirs to the point of exhaustion and even went as far as to shoot their dog. Poor Halley never deserved it, but the empress was certain it would teach her heirs a valuable lesson.  
Jade failed to see how it taught them anything about running a baking empire.

The many, many lessons of the cruel empress however taught Jade a lot. Despite her resentment for the woman she could not deny this. Using what little money she had on the stock market she made a small fortune. With it she bought an uninhibited island, far away from the clutches of the Batterwitch.  
She signed the contract as English, just to spite the woman.

Finally she was alone.

Incredibly alone.

So incredibly alone.

It didn’t take long for her to think that this might have been a mistake. Perhaps she was homesick or just uncomfortable in the small building she designed herself. She missed John, she missed Halley, she even sort of missed being yelled at by Crocker.  
She often contemplated building a boat and returning to the mainland but she knew she would fall right into the hands of that vile woman again. She was stuck on her island with nothing to do and nobody around on the entire island.

So, she began doing what she liked doing best in her spare time, in an attempt to keep herself occupied. She began tinkering and learning more about physics. She ordered books and materials to be delivered by plane and began tinkering to her heart’s content. Though she failed many times, it kept the loneliness and the negative thoughts at bay.

Surrounded by her freedom and her contraptions, Jade English was happy.

* * *

 

She wasn’t certain how long she lived there, all by herself. Once routine settled in she happily lived day by day, working on new inventions.

That night however, something went horribly astray.

Jade woke up to the sound of an explosion. Surprised to hear anything at all, other than the local wildlife, she grabbed her rifle and ran outside. Dark smokeclouds were forming on the other side of the volcano. The distance was easily crossed by the teleporter network she designed, made and placed over the island herself.

Near the volcano she found the source of the black smoke; a crater. Jade briefly wondered if it was a meteor until she reached the edge and looked down.  
A wreck of metal, glass and what looked like organic tissue laid at the bottom of the crater. Jade wanted to slide down, to look at it more closely. Before she could make a move however a hatch opened and more black smoke escaped from the wreckage.

A small figure was launched from the wreckage, before a taller figure emerged from the wreck, carrying a third figure over his shoulder. The smaller person laid down on the ground, coughing from the smoke, while the taller one sat down next to it, presumably to check up on his friend.

“Are you alright down there?” Jade asked with a surprisingly small voice. She wasn’t as used to talking anymore, having lived in isolation for so very long.

“I’m fine.” came a coughing voice. It sounded like a young girl.  
“There were no casualties in the crash.” Came a gruff sounding a voice.”Our pilot however appears to be knocked out by the impact.”  
“Come on up!” Jade shouted.”I’ll see if I can help.”

Jade watched shocked as the taller figure slung the smaller figure over his free shoulder and jumped through the smoke. With a heavy impact he landed next to Jade; A grey-skinned figure at least 11 inch taller than Jade, not counting his horns. He only wore a black tanktop with a blue symbol, black shorts and army boots.

“We appreciate the help.” He grunted.

* * *

 

“This can’t be happening…” Jade mumbled to herself, pacing trough her home; a cluttered little thing she constructed herself. It was never meant to house guests, except for a small room she made should John ever choose to join her.  
He never did.  
Instead, the smaller troll used it to nurse the knocked out troll, to see if she would wake. Jade actually thought the smaller troll was rather endearing, except for one little detail.

They were trolls. Her visitors were trolls, just like that vile woman that raised her. Part of her wanted to kick them out and pretend they never landed here, but the tall one was absurdly frightening. His low voice, broken teeth and his eyes hidden behind broken shades gave her the creeps.  
Whereas the two female trolls slept in John’s room, he didn’t sleep. He sat down against the wall and waited, quietly watching.

“Are you here to take me back?” Jade asked, clutching to her rifle.  
The man looked confused.”Back to where?” he asked.  
“You are trolls like……” Jade gulped.”Like the Batterwitch.” She removed the safety from her rifle. If he had indeed come for her, she would—“  
“—We landed here entirely by accident.” The troll said in his low voice. It was remarkably soothing.”Our pilot was rather….. unlucky.”  
“What are you here for then?” Jade asked, her eyes narrowing, “on earth, I mean.” She had always suspected, always hoped Betty Crocker was the only troll in existence, yet here were three more specimens. In her own house no less.

The troll didn’t answer. Though Jade could not see his eyes, she felt like he was staring at her. “What is your name human?” he asked.  
“…….I am Jade.” She answered.”Jade English.” She added, somewhat defiantly.  
“Equius.” The troll replied curtly.”Equius Zahhak.” It sounded so incredibly alien.”We are here merely by chance Miss English and won’t bother with your inferior species any more than is required of us.”  
“Inferior?” Jade sputtered.”I am not the one crash-landing on a remote island, leagues away from where I’m supposed to be.”  
“That was the pilot’s fault.”  
“And who’s house do you think your staying in? Who’s food do you think it is that little troll just stole from the fridge.”  
“I told Nepeta not to eat from there without permission.”  
“Speaking of which, my fridge, built by my hands based on my design.”  
“ It needs work.”  
“GAH!”

Jade threw her hands up in frustration. It was bad enough that she was haunted by trolls again. It was somehow even worse that they had to have an attitude.  
“You can’t stay here….” Jade said, trying not to sound afraid of the tall troll. He looked unimpressed.  
“I shall attempt to fix our ship in the morning.” He said with a strict frown, placing a strange emphasis on the word ‘fix’.”We do not wish to be here any longer than absolutely necessary.”  
“Good.”  
“Indeed.”

Jade dropped herself on her mattress during the awkward silence, trying to fall asleep in the knowledge that there was a troll in her house.

* * *

 

“Good morning Jade!” an enthusiastic voice rang trough her house.

Jade tried to rub the sleep from her eyes while trying to find the glasses from her nightstand. There was a strange weight holding her feet down.  
When she opened her eyes proper and put her glasses on, she looked right in the big green eyes of another troll. With a undignified sound Jade flailed her arms around, lost her balance and fell out of her bed.

“Oh, I am so sorry!” The troll grabbed her hand, lifted her back to her feet and dusted her clothes off.”I didn’t mean to scare you.” Jade vaguely remembered the troll to be called Nepeta.  
“It’s alright.” Jade just wanted the troll to stop touching her.”Where are the others?”  
Nepeta smiled, her mouth curling up in a cat-like manner.”Vwiskers is still out cold, but she is stable. Equius went to the crater to work on our ship.”  
Jade tilted her head in surprise.”He figured out how to work my transportalizers?”  
Now Nepeta was the one looking surprised.”That platform thingie we used to get here?”  
Jade nodded.  
“Nah, Equius prefurs walking.” she giggled.  
“That’s….. A four hour trek.” Jade mumbled.”Assuming you know the way and don’t run into the dangerous wildlife.”  
“It’ll be fine.” Nepeta said, clearly not worried for her fellow troll.”This IS Equius after all. And your jungle is a lot like the Alternian one.”  
“Well when did he leave!?” Jade asked, a little panicked. Clearly the little troll didn’t understand how dangerous it could be to get lost in the jungle, all by yourself.  
“When you fell asleep…..” Nepeta hummed.”About…..6 hours ago?”

Jade nodded and walked to her transportalizer, setting it to take her to the pad closest to the crash site.

It was impossible. Not only had Equius found his own way to the crash site but somehow he had relocated the ship to outside the crater by himself. He was quietly looking trough the ship, disassembling the broken parts and trying to fit together what exactly caused it.  
“Any progress?” Jade shouted across the crater. To her annoyance, Equius didn’t seem to hear her. She would have to walk around it.

Upon closer inspection, Jade saw the troll sweating profusely. It was a little surprising to see the strict and tall troll sweat and turn blue like that. She vaguely remembered Betty Crocker turning a strange purple when she got angry and wondered if perhaps it was a troll thing.  
“Any progress?” Jade asked again when she got closer.  
His mouth was a strict line.”It is….. Irreparable.” He said in an uneasy voice, like he was trying to hold back his frustration.”The organic circuits are burned trough and both our propulsion system ánd our accelerator suffered damage from the impact. The vascular oil pumping vessel completely shattered on impact. I do not think I can fix it.”  
“Then what will you do?” Jade asked, a little uneasy with the idea of having three trolls on the island.  
Equius wriggled himself into the wreckage and got a big metal box.”I will have to establish radio contact with the empress.” he explained.”To inform her of our situation. With any luck, she’ll have us picked up before nightfall.”  
“T-the empress?” Jade stammered. There was only one troll he could be talking about. If she found out where her long-lost heiress was hiding....

It happened before Equius knew what was going on. Armed with a blunderbuss Jade loosely aimed for the radio system before completely annihilating it. The troll could only look in shock as fragments of the radio were launched past him.  
“Are you insane?” he stammered, sweating even more than before.”This was our only way out!”  
“I am NOT having the Batterwitch visit my island!” Jade protested.  
Equius could only look at the human in disbelief.”I thought you wanted us gone?”  
“I do!” the human reacted.”But not if it means having HER come here!”  
The troll laughed, short, quietly and a little desperate.”Then how, pray tell, do you expect us to get off of this forsaken island without ship or aid?!” he adjusted his cracked glasses and gazed towards the human.”My patience for your species’ insufferable lack of forethought is wearing thin.”  
“WOULD YOU STOP TRYING TO INSULT ME!” Jade snapped. Equius froze in place and stopped moving. His face had become a dark shade of blue.  
”I am pretty good with machines.” she continued on a much more pleasant tone.”Tell me where you need to be and I will help you.”

Equius nodded quietly, now forced to put his fate in the hands of this human.

* * *

 

“What exactly are you working on?”

The day had passed and the only thing Equius had seen the human do was draw on an old file of hers. He regretted having to depend on a lesser species for assistance.  
Nepeta shoved a plate of lukewarm microwaved food under his nose. He flicked the pieces of meat onto her plate.

“I am creating a new blueprint.” Jade sighed with heavy bags under her eyes.”Going from the transportalizers I designed I just might be able to construct a one-way teleportation device to any place you desire.”  
Equius nodded.”Perhaps I can be of assistance.” He suggested.  
“What do you know about nuclear physics?” Jade asked without looking up from her drawings.  
“I am more of a robotics troll myself.”  
“Then no, you can’t help.”

In silence Jade continued working on the drawings while Equius and Nepeta went to sleep.

She should be able to start building it in the morning.

* * *

 

“Impressive….” Equius said begrudgingly.

Jade was hard at work on the teleporter, having made a lot of progress in just three days. She hadn’t slept, but the results were well worth it. Within a few days she should be able to send the stranded trolls to shore.

Where the Batterwitch was.

In a moment of bitterness she considered creating a disintegrator instead, or sending them to the middle of the ocean. If only to avoid being found by that vile woman, if only to avoid these trolls strengthening her evil cause.  
Then Nepeta nuzzled against her in a way that reminded her of Halley and she realized she couldn’t.

“Thanks.” Jade answered, working on some of the finer instruments that needed to be placed.”It takes a bit longer than I expected.”  
“Perhaps you should take some rest.” The troll said strictly.”It cannot be normal for your kind to go without a proper sleepcycle of extended periods of time.” Jade noticed he had a funny way of pronouncing words with the letter X. She thought it was kind of goofy.  
“I’m fine.” Jade replied.”I prefer working without interruptions.”  
Equius nodded.”Is there per chance anything I can do to assist?”  
“I’m fine.” she repeated.  
“It’s just that….” The troll’s brow furrowed.”I feel uncomfortable letting someone else do all the work.”  
“I’ve let you seen the plans and you approved of them.” Jade sighed. She doubted he understood even half of her notes.”What more do you want?”  
Equius crossed his arms.”I am rather skilled as a mechanic.” He stated proudly.”Surely you would be done faster with my assistance.”  
“Then could you check if the plane dropped the materials I ordered?” she hummed while grabbing an oddly glowing screwdriver.  
“…..Of course.”

* * *

 

Nepeta sat quietly on top of what would become the teleporting platform. She didn’t mind being stranded; the jungles reminded her of home. Jade’s hive was a bit odd; small and incredibly cluttered with all sorts of devices she didn’t understand. Much like her moirail’s workquarters, but a lot smaller.  
Watching the human work reminded her of Equius.

“You are furry good with those machine thingies.” She said with a smile.  
“Thanks.” Jade answered while screwing on a control pad. It wasn’t connected to anything yet but it was progress. She actually kind of liked the troll; she was so unlike the empress or even Equius.  
“When do you think it’ll be done?” The catgirl rolled on her back, swatting her hands against the air. Jade felt tempted to order some toys for her for the next airplane drop.  
“Few more days.” She answered, whipping the sweat from her brow.”Excluding a day of running tests to see if it’s safe.”

The catgirl rolled over to her and nuzzled against her.”Thanks fur your help Jade.” she said, grateful towards the human.”Without you, we would have been stuck.”

Jade decided not to tell her about the radio she shot to bits while absent-mindedly petting her.

* * *

 

“I went over your plans again.”

“Hello to you too Equius.” Jade sighed. It was the fifth day since the trolls had crashed on her island and not once did she sleep.  
She had almost gotten used to the company the trolls provided, even if one of them seemed to slip in and out of unconsciousness. She had fallen into a routine of making breakfast, arguing with Equius, working, petting Nepeta and instructing either of them about her human medicine so they could help their comrade.  
Nepeta assured them that the troll called Vwiskers was going to be ‘purfectly fine’.

It was almost pleasant to have people around her again, even if one of them was about to critique her plans.

“What is it now Equius?” Jade sighed. She needed more uranium; perhaps she could take it from one of the transportalizers she barely used.  
“What do you think the minimum energy output of your device is going to be?” He asked, holding the plans close to scrutinize. Jade saw he had actually taken off his glasses to read them better; his eyes surprised her. Beautifully blue.  
“I er….” She bit her tongue, trying to make the calculations.”Roughly 500.000 Mega joule.”  
“I am unfamiliar with this unit of measurement.” Equius admitted.”However, if I may make a suggestion.”  
“Would you listen if I said no?”  
Equius stepped forward and looked closer at the construction of the device.”What element did you say you’d use to power it?”  
“Uranium.” She answered innocently. She thought he bad reputation of the element was completely unjust.  
The troll nodded and stood back up.”I do not know much about physics.” He admitted.”But I do know about construction and…” he placed his fingers on the exterior.”I believe the hull is too weak to hold the engine that powers it.”  
“It’ll be fine.” Jade said with a smile. She closed the hatch; now she’d have to wait for the calibration; a tedious process. With a exhausted sigh she sat down on the floor.

”You said you used to make robots?”  
“I did.” Equius nodded. He sat down next to the human.”It was oddly relaxing.”  
“Can you tell me about it?” she yawned.

As Equius began talking about his home and how he used to create robots to relieve the tension Jade could feel the exhaustion of the past five days hit her.

She began slumping and fell asleep against his shoulder.

When Nepeta walked into the room, Equius just placed his finger against his mouth, gesturing her to remain quiet.

* * *

 

Jade woke up in her bed.

Her body felt stiff but her mind was already racing with ideas. The sleep did her well. As she sat up she saw Equius sitting quietly in the corner of the room. His glasses made it impossible to say whether or not he was asleep.

“Good morning.” She yawned, feeling a bit embarrassed she fell asleep like that.  
“Morning.” He replied. He didn’t sound tired at all; Jade assumed he had been awake the entire time.  
“…..I should go back to work.” Jade put on her glasses and wanted to walk to the teleporter.  
“You should eat something.” Equius sighed.”Nepeta has been hunting…. You may like it.”  
“Just bring it to me.” Jade mumbled as she put her lab coat back on.  
“I suggest you eat with us.” The troll insisted.  
“And I suggest you bring it to me.” she replied.  
“….Please?”

And so Jade sat down with two trolls, eating a very alien meal made from very earthlike ingredients. The meat appeared to be singed while the inside remained incredibly raw. Whatever spices Nepeta had used however made it taste edible. Jade could only describe the taste as wild.  
Equius meanwhile quietly ate some fruits, nuts and vegetables Nepeta had collected from the jungle. Jade didn't know half of the produce she collected even existed, which made her feel a little silly.  
She wasn’t quite sure if the meal was supposed to be diner, lunch or breakfast for trolls, but enjoyed the moment of respite nonetheless.

“I believe…” Equius sighed while turning to Jade.”We have gotten off on the wrong foot.”  
“Probably….” Jade admitted, looking at her empty plate.  
Nepeta’s tail swung back and forth as she looked at the two, a childlike glimmer in her eye.”Well, we are diffurent species….” She suggested.”I suppaws a little culture clash couldn’t be helped.”  
“No, Equius is right.” Jade said with a bitter smile.”I had a bad experience with one troll and judged your entire species because of it. Now I look back on it, that’s really unfair. I’m really sorry.”  
Equius took of his glasses.”I should apologize as well.” he said with a polite nod.”I had assumed your entire species to be primitives without any prior knowledge or observation, yet you have been slaving away at this device to help us reach our goal.”  
The table was silent.  
Nepeta looked at them expectantly, as if she was waiting for something to happen.“Do you guys want some privacy?” she said in an almost giddy voice.  
Equius gave her a stern look.”Nepeta, cease that foolishness.”  
“But Equius…….” She whined.  
Jade chuckled, though she felt a little jealous.”You are a very cute couple.”  
“I appreciate it…..” Equius groaned while the smaller troll draped herself over his shoulder.”Do you per chance have any quadrants filled?”  
“I…..” Jade made a confused noise.”Quadrants?”

Nepeta rolled off of Equius’s shoulder and began explaining the troll quadrants at great length. She was especially enthusiastic about the pale quadrant, which she shared with Equius. Jade couldn't help be a little surprised; from their friendly and intimate interaction she thought they were dating, much like humans would. Though she didn't understand why, she was glad that they weren't.  
Somehow Jade managed to get the gist of it, though she feared she missed some of the nuances. Especially the ashen quadrant didn’t make any sense to her.  
“Then…..” Jade mumbled regretfully.”I had a moirail who I had to leave behind….. And a sorta kismesi-lusus? Is that a thing?”  
“Not really.”  
“Oh.” Jade shrugged.”But well… I live here, by myself. So no quadrant life.”  
“That must be pawful….” Nepeta said sympathetically.  
“It was my own choice.” The human girl said bitterly.”My kismesi-lusus was…. Too awful to be around any longer, so I fled to where she couldn’t find me.”  
Equius began connecting the dots.”She is that one troll that made you weary of us.” He concluded.”The only other troll currently on the planet.”

Jade nodded.”My kismesi-lusus was Betty Crocker; your empress.”

The three of them sat in silence, uncertain of how much time passed.

Finally Nepeta decided to clean the table while Jade resumed working on the teleportation device.

* * *

 

“….I do not think less of you.” Equius sighed.

Jade had worked tirelessly on the teleporter and in absolute silence. Not even Nepeta could get her out of her work trance now.

“Running away from someone as powerful as our empress is brave.” He continued.”Foolish, but brave. If she treated you poorly you were in your right to leave.”

Jade said nothing, having almost finished the teleporter.

“Nepeta and I shall not reveal your location to her if you desire to stay hidden.” He sat down and watched her work.”But perhaps you should consider coming with us.”

The human bit her lower lip and began welding the final parts onto the machine.

“I do not claim to understand what went on with you and our empress…. But your human quadrant will never be filled if you stay here. And are you not curious what became of your moirail?”  
“He’s a comedian now.” Jade finally answered.”He’s a comedian and a fairly good one at that.”  
“I see…..” Equius mumbled thoughtfully.”And does he know what became of you?”  
Jade became quiet again as she continued her work.  
The troll stood up.

“I won’t judge you for staying here but….. Consider coming with us. Please.”

* * *

 

“Are you ready?” Jade asked nervously.

Equius and Nepeta nodded. Jade carefully placed a pumpkin on the platform and walked to the control panel.

With blindingly fast button presses she set the coordinates, the required power, the dimensions and pressed the start button.

Satisfied with the sound of the machine starting she walked to join the trolls.”It should work now.” she said with a quiet voice.

The machine began lighting up; individual parts began folding out and spinning around. Nepeta and even Equius were at a loss what each individual part did but Jade was keeping a strict look on her face as she watched her efforts coming together.

Jade’s eyes widened in panic as she realized something went horribly wrong.

It only took a few seconds for everything to happen

1……..2………..Equius shouted at them to get down

3……..4………..Nepeta jumped past her field of vision and dropped flat to the ground.

5……..6………..7……… The hull burst open, unable to contain the engine.

8…………………………….Sharp metal shards were flying in every direction.

9……………………………..Equius jumped in front of her.

10……………………………Nepeta pulled a plug, stopping the entire device

The entire room was quiet. It took a moment to register just what happened.

The pumpkin was still there, Jade stood frozen in shock and Nepeta was flat on the ground. Equius stood with his arms spread in front of her.

“Everyone alright?” he grunted.  
“I’m ok!” Nepeta squeeked.  
“Y-Yes….” Jade answered.

Equius turned around; his shirt was completely burnt from his chest by the blast and a few metal shards were digging into his skin. His expression however was completely unphazed.

Jade couldn’t believe it; Equius, a troll, had protected her from the explosion.

“Try it again.....After reinforcing the hull.”

* * *

 

“I’m sorry…..” Jade mumbled.

Nepeta had gone out to hunt for food, leaving Jade to take care of an injured Equius. Though he insisted he was fine, his wounds definitely needed treatment.

“It is alright.” The troll said in a strict voice.  
“No it isn’t!” she answered while carefully pulling out one of the shards with a pair of tweezers.”You could have been seriously hurt! If I hadn’t been so stupid and just listened when you told me.”  
“It is alright Jade.” The troll repeated in a softer voice.  
“And now you are hurt and what if the radiation has long term consequences and ARGH!” she hid her face in her hands.”I am so stupid!” the human whimpered.  
Equius hummed.”You have created quite an extraordinary device…. I doubt you are stupid.”  
“You know what I mean!”

The troll lifted his arm to remove her hands from her face; to his surprise she was crying. Her tears were barely noticeable; an almost perfectly clear fluid.  
“I do not like to see you sad.” The troll mumbled, suddenly sounding a lot more bashful.”So please, do not be.”  
“But you are hurt.” Jade murmured.”Because of me and my stupid head.”  
Equius tried to shrug, but looked a little uneasy.”Had I done nothing…. You would have been hurt.” He answered in a soft voice.”I didn’t want that…..”

He looked into her eyes. An quiet moment.  
She looked into his eyes. An understanding.

Carefully, a little frightened she leaned forward and closed her eyes.

She could feel his lips, his broken teeth, his somewhat cold skin.  
He could feel her lips, her warmth and smell her strange human scent.

Quietly and confused Jade broke the kiss.

“I….. I should reinforce the hull now..” she said in an incredibly high voice. Equius nodded and grabbed the tweezers, perfectly capable of pulling the shards out himself.

When Nepeta arrived half an hour later she asked if she missed anything.

Equius lied.

* * *

 

“Second time is the charm.” Jade said proudly.

The machine started up smoothly and the pumpkin disappeared to the assigned coordinates. Using Jade’s telescope, Nepeta confirmed that there was indeed a pumpkin sitting on top of the volcano now.

Jade gave a nod and turned to the trolls.”Then I think I can send you to her now…..”

It felt uneasy.

Nepeta lifted their unconscious colleague onto the device. Equius extended his hand to the human as he stepped on the platform.

“Come with us.” He plead.

“I can’t…….” Jade couldn’t look at him now. She didn’t want him to see her like this.

“Jade….” Equius mumbled.”Please.”

It felt terrible.

“I don’t belong there anymore.” Her voice was trembling. She knew she was crying, she could not look at them now.

“We won’t let the empress get you.” he continued pleading as the device lit up.

“She will.” Jade said bitterly, biting her lips in an attempt not to cry out.

“Jade!” even Nepeta was crying out to her now. Their voices would disappear in a few seconds.

She felt horrible.

She turned to her friends and tried to smile trough her own misery.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered. She realized the tears were flowing down her cheeks.”I’m sorry…. But I can’t…. The empress will…… and you….. I can’t….. Please! Take care! PLEASE”

“Jade!”  
“Jade!”

In a flash the three trolls disappeared from the device, taking away all evidence that they had ever even been there in the first place.

Reverse engineering the crashed spaceship her friends came in, Jade English created the groundwork for what would become Skaianet.

Only the memories and tears plagued her now. Regrets and thoughts of what might have been had she embraced him and jumped onto the teleporter.

It wouldn’t be for years until another visitor from space would come to keep her company.

* * *

 

“What a headache…..” Vriska groaned. The three of them were sitting stiffly in the office of Betty Crocker.”What happened?”

“We crashed on an island.” Nepeta mumbled.  
“You crashed on an island.” Equius said bitterly.  
“Wauw, sorry.” Vriska groaned, looking around.”How did we get here?”  
“We had help.” Nepeta sighed.”We met----“  
“A friend.” Equius stated bitterly, while the three of them were called into the office of their empress. He wasn’t going to name her and his moirail noticed what he was doing; he was going to keep his word. The empress wouldn’t find out where she was from them. So Jade would be save for many years to come.

Nepeta could notice his eyes glistening behind his glasses.

“We were helped by a friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops I accidentally sadstucked. Seriously, not my intent. Normally I prefer my stories to have a happy or at least a cathartic ending. 
> 
> Had plenty of ideas for this pairing but decided to go with a scenario I hadn't seen before. 
> 
> Final chapter of another story wasn't going smoothly, so SilverWolf gets his early.
> 
> So yeah, hope you enjoy.


End file.
